Amalgamation
The power to form a mixture between existing creations. Variation of Fusionism and Life Creation. Also Called *Coalescence *Combining *Fusion *Merge Effect *Merging *Mixture *Unitation *Unification Capabilities User can merge two or more separate objects into one, regardless of whether the objects are organic, inorganic, living, dead, technological, etc. They can decide which parts of the objects are dominant in the union, what are deleted and which merge. Applications *Fuse inorganic materials and create new substances with all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of their precedents. *Fuse Organic and Inorganic materials. **Elemental Mimicry **Weapon Merge *Fuse living beings. **Animal Morphing **Chimerism **Gestalt Mind **Gestalt Soul **Hybridization *Blend into the surroundings by fusing with the surrounding materials. **Intangibility by merging and then emerging materials. **Solid Merging Variations * Elemental Recomposition * Form Combination * Power Mixture Associations * Absorptive Merging * Animatronic Physiology * Body Manipulation * Body Modification * Culmination * Fusionism * Life Creation * Shiftmorphing Limitations *Some fusions may be permanent. *May not be able to control the result of the merging. *May cause Divided Mind if the separate minds don't merge. Known Users Known Objects * Kernelsprites (Homestuck) * Combine-nator (Phineas and Ferb) * Potara Earrings (Dragon Ball Z) * Ghost Lanterns (Hero 108) * DNA Splicers (Pokemon) * N-Solarizer (Pokemon) * N-Lunarizer (Pokemon) Gallery Comics/Cartoons ammrcury1.jpg|Mercury (Amalgam Comics) is a combination of Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) and Impulse (DC Comics) Iron-Lantern-iron-man-4030724-632-600.jpg|Iron Man + Green Lantern = Iron Lantern (Amalgam Comics) Kevin 11.png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) can become a Amalgam of aliens by absorbing the DNA energy from the Omnitrix. Dubbing himself as "Kevin 11". Anime/Manga Hollow Ichigo2.jpg|When Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. He is granted with high-speed regeneration, enhanced strength, speed, durability and spiritual power, enhancing his Getsuga Tenshō, firing a Cero and having an extra appendage. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo's new Hollow Form. Granted with immense strength, durability, speed and spiritual power, enhancing his Cero, developed a Sonido and still has his high-speed regeneration ability. TheAnimeGallery.com 100870 440x600.jpg|Ichigo becoming one with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow for the Final Getsuga Tensho. super_17.jpeg|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) is a combination of Android 17 and Artificial 17. Gogeta.png|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z) is a fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta. Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) after absorbing Piccolo, Gotenks and Son Gohan. File:Kaguya's_Rabbit_Form.png|The revived Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is an amalgamation of the nine tailed beasts and the Gedo statue, which became more apparent when she lost control of her powers. Baku Baku Shock Human Weapon.png|Wapol (One Piece) can merge anything he eats into his own body, or spit them out as a merged being. PrettyCureAllStarsII43.jpg|Cure Brighty-Bloom and Cure Windy-Egret (Precure All Stars DX2) PrettyCureAllStarsII41.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's (Precure All Stars DX2) Altered Super Forms PrettyCureAllStarsIII55.jpg|Precure (Precure All Stars DX3) Video Games Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) has the ability to combine with his allies to temporarily boost his abilities with his Drive Form ability excluding the Limit Form that was introduced in the Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix version. Black & White Kyurem.jpg|Kyurem (Pokémon) can combine with Zekrom to create Black Kyurem or Reshiram to create White Kyurem. Iblis.jpg|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog), the raw strength, merges with… Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), the mind, to form… Solaris Form2.jpg|…Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) Koume and Kotake.png|Koume and Kotake (The Legend of Zelda) merges to form… Twinrova.png|…Twinrova. Elementium Monstrosity.jpg|The Elementium Monstrosity (Warcraft) is the merging of all four Ascendant Council Members and gains new powers. Others ToaKaita.jpg|Parts of Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu are visible in Toa Kaita Akamai. Videos File:All Megazord Transformations pt.1 File:All Megazord Transformations pt.2 File:All Megazord Transformations pt.3 File:All Megazord Transformations pt.4 File:All Megazord Transformations pt.5 File:Digimon Hunters All Xros Up Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Combinations